


Unexpected Feelings - A Clameron Fanfiction

by SherlockedInTheTardisAtDowningStreet



Category: Lolitics, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedInTheTardisAtDowningStreet/pseuds/SherlockedInTheTardisAtDowningStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, it's a clameron fanfiction.<br/>In this fanfic I'll describe how David falls in love with Nick. Nick had a crush on David since a long time. But it seemed that Dave never noticed that, until now. He struggels with his feelings and he must become clear about his true feelings.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The place of the story is David Cameron's old office, next to the palace of westminster, despite the fact that David is prime minister in the story and therefore his office is Downing Street No 10.
> 
> It's my first clameron fanfiction and even the first fic that I publish here, so don't too rude with me ;)

It was late, the stars already turned up and David stood on the balcony of his office and gave oneself to the beauty of the nightly city. While he looked down at the thames a warm spring breeze made his hair dance. At this time there wasn’t such a nosy traffic than at day time, only from time to time a few busses or taxis where passing by and they only got interrupted by the sound of big ben.

He should be happy considering that his party had made a great success today, but he wasn't. Because there was something else in his mind. Something that he had never expected. His deputy prime minister went on a trip to France today's morning and now David just realised that he really missed him. He had never thought before about Nick in that way. But it was true, he had feelings for Nick. And that fact stirred him up innerly and mentally tore him.  
He was married to Samantha, he loved her and his children but on the other side there were these new feelings for Nick that he just was to figure out. As more as he thought about Nick he definitely was sure that Nick even felt something for him. He remembered that Nick sometimes did ambitious remarks and now David understood that these were little signs of interest for him.  
He don't wanted to loose his family and his wife but the curiosity for the new and unknown was just to big. So what was he supposed to do?

Dave took a last look at the old clock tower and then went back into his office. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David had decided that he is going to call Nick and tells him about his feelings for him.

At 8 am the Camerons sat at breakfast in Downing Street. David looked tired we hadn’t slept well last night. There were just too many thoughts in his mind.

While Samantha was pouring some tea into her mug she took a slight look to her husband and noticed that David didn’t looked very well. So she said gently to him:

„You look tired sweetheart. Is everything alright?”

„Yes, yes. I just hadn’t enough sleep, that’s all.”

He definitely don’t wanted to tell Samantha about his worries. But Nick was still in his mind and he doesn’t got rid of him. And he even don’t wanted to get rid of him. During the night he thought about the next steps he should do. He came to the conclusion that he might call Nick today and ask him how the conference was going and if everything was alright with him. Just like a good friend do, nothing more. If he really wanted to tell Nick what he thought and felt for him than we wouldn’t do it on a phone call, he wanted to say it to him in person.

David took the last bite of his bread, stood up from the table and went to the hallway to take his jacket and suitcase.

When he was ready to go he just shouted in the direction of the kitchen: „Bye!” Neither a goodbye kiss for Samantha, nor the kids.

Today was prime minister question time. David did a few remarks that made his party colleagues laugh. But without Nick sitting next to him it wasn’t that funny.

Fortunately David hadn’t much work to do and so he just went to his office. Now it was the perfect moment to call Nick. He walked nervously through his office, and finally stopped at the closed balcony door behind his desk. He then put his phone out of his jacket and typed in Nicks number, but he was unable to press the call button.

After thousands of thought running through his mind, he just pressed the button without thinking any longer about it.

„Deputy Prime minister Nick Clegg here.”

„Hello Nick, it’s me, David.”

„Oh Hello David. I haven’t expected you to call me.”

„Well I just wanted to know if everything is okay and if you already made a success.”

„That’s kind of you. Yes, I’m alright. Until now I hadn’t any conferences so no success at the moment. But I definitely will make some. How is the business in London going?”

„Well, everything as usual I would say.”

Then David hold on. He don’t wanted to wait any longer, he wanted to say Nick right now, what he felt for him, even when it was not very personal. He just don’t wanted to carry the burden on his shoulder any longer. So he took a deep breath and said: „Nick, I have got a bad news for you.”

„Oh, what happened?”

„I cannot really concentrate on my work.”

„Why is that?”

„Because I always have to thing about you and now because you are not around me I just noticed how much I like you and what you mean to me. I really miss you Nick.”

Silence. Neither one of them said just a single word. Now David was worried. Was it a mistake to call him?

But then Nick just said:

„David, I’m surprised I have to say, but I’m also very happy that you made this step and said what you really think. I also feel something for you and I was always to afraid of saying something to you. But know that you did it I am just happy.”

David felt, how fast the burden got away from his shoulder and his mood brightened up.

„Well, thats something I like to hear.”

„Yes, so you finally understood the little signs I gave you?”

„I did. Even when it took me some time.”

„Sometimes it was kinda frustrating for me, I just thought you’ll never notice the signs and I was just before to give up.”

„I’m sorry for that Nick and I hope that we can try out as soon as you back from Paris.”

„I guess I forgive you, because you even like to get to know me much more.”

„I haven’t said that.”

„But you like to.”

„Yes, I really like to.”

„Okay, I must go now. I hope you’ll have a great day.”

„Alright, I wish you good luck with the conference!”

„Thanks, I can’t wait to see you Dave, bye bye.”

„Me neither, goodbye Nick.”

David put his phone back into his pocket and looked outside to Big Ben as he did yesterday, with the only difference that its was bright outside and his mind was no longer filled with worries about his future. The worries might be still there, but not present at the moment. They were locked back and now he was just very happy and even a bit flattered. He felt like the young student that he was in Eton when he met Samantha for the first time.

He just wanted that Nick would be here right now. He wanted to know everything about him, his interests, his favourite food and drink. He began to became mad about Nick. He had no idea where this all would lead to but nevertheless he wanted to try it.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Nick is back from Paris and so the first "date" between them takes place.

Nick was back from Paris and David was overwhelmingly happy to see Nick, obviously Nick was also very happy. Now they where able to share their relationship in “real life” and not just over a phoneline.

Sam was with the children at her mother's house for the weekend and so David catched this chance to invite Nick and get to know him better, now that they had revealed their interest in each other.

 

At exactly 8pm Nick stood on the doorstep of number 10. He doesn't wanted to waste a minute, as it seemed. The friendly officier down on the door told Nick to go upstairs, to the living area of the prime minister, there David would already be waiting for him.

While Nick went up the stairs he suddelny got a picture in his mind: When he would be entering David's flat, David would be sitting on the mustard coloured sofa, in a dark living room, surrounded with many candles, who would give the room a little light. Then David would give Nick a pleasing view, to join him on the sofa, he would say: "Come over to me, sweatheart.” Nick then would sat next to him and David suddenly just would fall over Nick and begin to kiss him.

 _No, come on, honestly, why I'm thinking something like that?_ Nick said to himself.

Even when this picture was like a cliché, it didn't stopped Nick from enjoying it a lot.

He began to smile about his fantasy and just realized, that he already stood in front of the flatdoor. He knocked twice. Just after a few seconds the door opened and David's also smiling face appeared in the doorframe.

“Hello Nick, so great to see you. And as I can see, you're also happy about seeing me.”

“Yes, Hi David. Of course.”, Nick said quietly, his mouth suddenly was dry and he coughed slightly. Now that David stood in front of him, so close, he no longer wanted to believe that his little mental cinema was just a fantasy, he wanted it to become reality.

“May I take your jacket?”, David asked while he examined Nick attentively.

“Yes, sure, thank you.” While he pulled off his jacket, he still was a bit lost in his thoughts.

 _Come on Nick, concentrate! You can do it!_ His inner voice told him.

Nick took a deep breath and went inside the living room. No candles, but it still had a comfy atmosphere with just two small lamps, one next to the small desk and one on one corner of the room, turned on. He sat down on the sofa on the middle of the room. In front of the sofa stood a small glass table with two wine glasses, a bottle of Bordeaux and a little opener on it.

Nick turned his head around to see, where David was. He stood with his back to Nick on the kitchen counter, looking for something.

“David, can I help you with something?”, Nick shouted David's direction.

While David still looked around, opened a cupboard, he said without turing around: “No thanks Nick, I'm just looking for some little snacks for us. I'm sure Samantha brought some last time she was shopping, if I just would know where she had put them.”

Now David turned around to the other side of the kitchen, his eyes where moving in the direction of another cupboard and counter, then he finally spotted what he was looking for.

Nick turned back to the sofa and his eyes focused on the bottle of wine.

“Is it okay, if I open the wine?”

David, still pottering around, said: ”Yes, sure, feel free! You can pour me something in as well.”

Nick opened the bottle and filled his and David's glass, but poured a little more into his own glass. He just needed it now to forget about his worries and focus on David. He took a big sip, placed the glass back on the table and leaned back on the sofa. He felt how the alcohol spreaded out in his body and made him a bit more warm.

Now David appeared with a little bowl filled with little sesame sticks. He put the bowl on the desk and sat down on the sofa. While David took his glass and took a sip from it, Nick focused David attentively. Now Nick took another sip from his glass. When they both leaned back on the sofa to have it a bit more comfy, Nick moved a few centimetres closer to David. David looked Nick directly into the eyes, while he said gently: “And what now? What should we do now?”

Nick scrutinised David attentively and then said:”I want that this between us is something special, so I don't like to rush over the things too quickly.”

David, holding his glass in the left hand, begun to make circling movement on the bottom of the glass, before he answered:  


“I understand, Nick.”

“I knew you would.”

But the wine moved more and more into Nick’s head and the desire to kiss David right now got stronger. He no longer could wait to keep his fantasy in his mind, it had to be real.

Nick placed his glass back on the table and gently took the glass which David was holding, and placed it next to his. Then he moved forward David and just kissed him. 

 

David felt taken by surprise, he didn't expected this to happen so suddenly, but still enjoyed it a lot. It was different than kissing Samantha, it was better. And so he gave oneself fully to Nick. Suddenly he got taken by his feelings, wanted to feel Nick even more, so now it was him who kissed Nick, he moved even closer to him, pushed him a bit down.

Finally Nick lay on the sofa, David upon him, still kissing his deputy with pure lust.  


The whole situation still felt a bit outlandish for David, it was new to him kissing and loving a man, but it was unbelievable beautiful. He couldn't stop, to great was this experience for him.

The thought that Nick wanted him as much as he wanted Nick, aroused him even more.

He wanted to dedicate every second of his life and every fiber of his heart to Nick.

Feeling and tasting Nick’s lips was the sweetest pleasure he had ever enjoyed. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning after the evening with Nick

David couldn't forget about the evening with Nick. Of course they both had been a bit drunk, but that doesn't changed the fact that they were deeply in love with each other. 

It was early in the morning and David was awake since a few hours. He just couldn't lay next to Samantha while he was thinking about Nick. So he stood up and made himself a coffee.

He was standing at the kitchen window and was looking down at Downing Street.

Suddenly he heard some soft steps on the wooden floor moving closer to him. David turned around and saw is oldest daughter standing behind him.

“Oh, Hello Darling. Why are you up so early in the morning?”

“I had a Nightmare Daddy.”

David picked up his daughter and carried her in his arms while he said gently to her:”You don't have to be afraid, it was just a nightmare and not real, okay?”

She looked at her father with big eyes and said softly:” Okay Daddy. But there was a evil witch and she really scared me! I'm frightened that she comes back!"  


"She won't come back darling, it was just a dream. I could tell you a nice story before you go to bed tonight, okay?"

"Okay Daddy.", Florence felt a bit more confident now,  she said: "Why are you not in bed? Mummy will miss you!”

David laughted and said:”You might be right. But I just decided to stand up early today so that I get some work done.”

“Oh.” She paused, it seemed that she was heavily thinking, then she said: ”But in the past you always said to mummy that you don't want to stand up and do work, but lay next to her and cuddle.”

David smiled and put his daughter down while said to her: ”You're right Florence, I would love to cuddle with mummy instead of doing work, but if you always just do the things you like to do, then you don't can go on in life. The unpleasant things also have to be done. When you get older you will understand. Now go to bed darling, you still can have some sleep.”

“Okay Daddy.”

She left the room.

David remembered those days with Samanth. It was not long ago and he was surprised what an close eye Florence had on his relationship. 

He felt how some pain begun to raise within his heart. Samantha. Was it really worth to start something with Nick? He might would loose his family, now he felt how selfish he was to his wife. Should he really put his save life on risk because of Nick?

If he deeply looked inside his soul he could see that he had feelings for both: His wife and family and also for Nick. And he also saw that the feelings for Nick were stronger and still growing. He begun to blush while thinking about Nick. No he couldn't just stop with Nick, Nick also put his family on risk, so David should risk something as well. 

He always said, that sometimes you have to risk something to win something, so he wanted to do so. 

 

To be continued...

 


End file.
